


And this Love will conquer all

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Quidditch World Cup, Slow Dancing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George live in England and are professional Quiditch players for the England team but all the time Fred remembers the girl he left behind and George remembers the one he left behind. But one day disaster strikes for the brothers when news arrives that their brother Ron has been injured during a Quiditch match at school so the brothers travel back to Hogwarts to visit their brother but during their journey to Hogwarts Fred has a vision of Hermione being held prisoner by Bellatrix Lestrange he doesn't want to leave his brother but also he doesn't want to leave Hermione to a grim fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's from Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter.

**And this love will Conquer all:**

**Chapter 1: It's from Dumbledore**

Fred and George walked into their apartment in London dumping their kit bags in their room they sat down on their beds Fred said 'Is it just me or was that practice harder than yesterdays' George said 'It's not surprising the world cup is just around the corner we need to be prepared' Fred said 'Are we still going to the burrow tonight for dinner will Ron and Ginny be there' George said 'Ron's been to busy with Quiditch to answer my messages and Ginny I think she's on holiday with Harry' Fred said 'I heard from Charlie he said he might be able to make it down for the first few Games of the Quiditch world cup' George said 'That would be good we haven't seen him since Christmas'. Fred and George arrived at the burrow their mum and dad were sat in the living room Fred and George walked into the kitchen Molly said 'Boy's we received this letter we haven't opened it because it's addressed to you two' Fred took the envelope and said 'I recognise that writing anywhere it's from Professor Dumbledore'.

Fred opened the envelope and read it he turned to his parents and said 'It seems Ron has been injured in a Quiditch match at Hogwarts Dumbledore doesn't know whether he'll survive or not so he wants us to go to Hogwarts to be with him' Molly said 'We'll go on ahead you two send a message to Ginny and Charlie tell them to meet us at Hogwarts' George said 'I'll send a message to Angelina and tell her we might have to miss the first few matches', Fred and George left the burrow later that evening on the way to Hogwarts Fred had a vision and in this vision he saw Hermione being brutally tortured by the one woman he never thought he would see again George said 'You alright Freddie you look like you've seen a ghost' Fred said 'No wonder I haven't heard from Hermione in ages she's been kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange' George said 'What that mad witch' Fred said 'yes that mad witch who gave me this horrendous scar on my right side. I know Ron needs us but Hermione needs me as-well I can't just leave her like that' George said 'But you'll never get into the Black manor it's well guarded by death eaters and snatchers' Fred said 'I know one person who can help me get in' George said 'Who's that' Fred said 'Sirius Black' George said 'Be-careful Fred please I don't want to lose you' Fred said 'You won't George I promise I'll be back as fast as I can' George watched as Fred flew off on his broom he knew his brother would be walking into a trap he needed to send someone to keep an eye on him but whom and then he thought of the two people he could always trust.

Remus and Tonks were sat at home when an Owl arrived Tonks picked it up and said 'It's from George Weasley seems his brother has gone to rescue Hermione from Bellatrix Lestrange but he's worried he's walking into a trap he wants us to keep an eye on him' Remus said 'George could be right we'd better hurry'. Fred stood outside Black Manor with Sirius but then there was a bright light from behind them and Tonks and Remus appeared Fred said 'Thank you George' Tonks said 'It's good to see you again Fred so what's the plan' Fred said 'We can't find a way in every entrance is guarded by either snatchers or Death eaters' Remus said 'Right this is what we're going to do we'll use the disguise charm to make us snatchers and we'll pretend we're handing Fred over to Bellatrix' Fred said 'Let's do this'. Late that night George eventually arrived at Hogwarts he was greeted by professor McGonagall George said 'It's good to be back where are my parents' Dumbledore walked over and said 'They've gone to bed George they've been sat with him for a while now' George said 'What exactly happened to him' Dumbledore said 'He was struck in the chest by a Bludger the impact has forced his ribs to push back against his heart it's slowing down' George said 'But he will be alright though won't he' Dumbledore said 'We're trying everything George we won't give up. Where's Fred' George said 'He's gone to rescue Hermione she's been kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange but he's not gone alone I've sent Tonks and Remus to help him'

 

Fred was led into Black Manor bound in steal chains he was very afraid of what he would find once they were down in the dungeons the spells wore off Fred said 'Shouldn't we split up to cover more ground' Tonks said 'Good Idea I'll go with Fred' Remus said 'Be-careful my love look after our gift' Tonks smiled and followed Fred up the stairs towards a corridor Remus and Sirius investigated the Dungeons and what they found made them sick there were two long rows of cells and in nearly every single one were three girls roughly the same age as Hermione Remus said 'see if there are any still alive' Sirius walked into one of the cells and checked for a pulse on one of the girls he said 'The three girls in here are all dead but what's strange is they all have the same injuries' Remus said 'They've all got the word Mudblood marked on their arms it's obvious what's happening Bellatrix is killing all the girls who are Mudbloods'. Fred and Tonks eventually came to a locked iron door Fred said 'I've got an idea. Liote' a small white light appeared and showed Tonks and Fred what was behind the iron door Fred said 'She's going to kill her stand back. Bombarda' the Iron doors blew away and Fred and Tonks ran into the room Bellatrix said 'I knew you'd come and save you Mudblood friend you've just missed all the fun though. Tell me Fred would you like to see your mother and father again together we can bring them back all I ask is for something in return' Fred said 'Like I'm going to believe you your a liar' Bellatrix said 'Fine I guess I'll have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself' Fred said 'I'm not scared of you anymore you've already hurt me I won't let you hurt the ones I love' Tonks said 'Forget them Bella just you and me' Fred said 'Tonks no I won't let you do this stay with Hermione I've got this' Bellatrix said 'You've been taught how duel I presume Fred first we bow to each other. Oh come now Fred I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners I said bow' with a sharp flick of her wand an enchantment made Fred bow nice and low and then red sparks sent Fred flying backwards across the room into a heavy stone wall a sharp pain shot through his leg he pushed the pain aside and stood back up and cast spell after spell but then he had an idea.

Fred used one of his black smoke bombs he ran over to Tonks and said 'Get us out of here now' once they got to the shell cottage they found Remus and Sirius waiting for them Tonks ran to Remus and gave him a massive hug Tonks said 'I owe everything to Fred he was brilliant I probably wouldn't be standing here otherwise' Remus said 'You saved my wife how can I repay you Fred' Fred said 'By saving Hermione please I beg you' using a very powerful healing spell Remus was able to heal the various wounds on Hermione Fred walked into the room where she lay sleep Tonks said 'Remus and I have done what we can do the rest is up to her now but she will most likely make a full recovery'.

 

That night Hermione tossed and turned as nightmares haunted her mind Fred walked over and gently woke her up she sat up in bed she said 'Fred it really is you I thought it was just a dream' Fred said 'No I am really here how do you feel' Hermione said 'Tired' Fred said 'Here lie against me I'll chase away all your nightmares'.     


	2. Your not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is making a slow but steady recovery and her and Fred are happy in their new relationship. Meanwhile Ron is slowly being bought out of his induced Comma but his injuries are very severe and Dumbledore has to break the very sad news that he will never walk again this breaks Fred and George's hearts because now they know that Ron will never be able to Join the England Quiditch team as a reserve player. But on the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding Ron begins to feel very Jealous of the relationship that his brother has with Hermione and a dark magic takes control of Ron's mind leading him to doing some horrible things to his brother.

**chapter 2: your not alone**

Fred sat in the window watching Hermione walk along the beach with Tonks he knew she was still suffering from nightmares but she was making improvement. Meanwhile in Hogwarts Ron was making a recovery George was constantly worrying about his brother he just hoped that they were both safe.  

Hermione walked into Fred's room to find him just getting out of the shower Hermione said 'sorry I should have knocked' Fred said 'don't be sorry you were bound to see it sometime.  Do you like what you see' Hermione said 'yes I do like what I see I know you won't like what you see' Fred walked over and said 'no matter how many scars you have I will always love you'. The next morning Fred and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts George was overjoyed to see his brother he ran down to the courtyard and hugged him he turned to Hermione and said 'Welcome back Hermione' Hermione said 'It's good to be back. How's Ron doing' George said 'The nurses are bringing him out of the Coma today and then we'll know the full extent of his injuries' Fred said 'Who else was playing in the match with him when he was injured' George said 'Angelina, Oliver and Katie' Fred said 'I need to speak to Angelina I'll meet you in the hospital wing'. Fred ran off to the library to find Angelina she was pleased to see him alive and well Fred said 'You saw my brother get injured in the Quiditch match what actually happened' Angelina said 'A rogue Bludger struck him in the chest knocking him backwards off his broom he landed down in the walkways but he definitely hit something on his way down' Fred ran from the Library and up to the hospital wing he walked in and saw the others stood around Ron's bed as he got closer he realised Ron was waking up.

 

Once Ron was awake the nurses did a full examination to see if there were any other injuries the others waited nervously to find out if their brother was alright the nurses walked out and said 'Well it's exactly as we thought the spine has indeed been transacted it's no longer in line with each other and I'm afraid he will never walk again' George looked over at Fred before Running from the room Fred followed after him he found him sitting alone in the east gallery Fred said 'I know your upset George I'm upset as-well he's never going to ride a broomstick again let alone play Quiditch' George said 'What did Angelina say' Fred said 'She said she thought he hit something as he fell into the walkways but she couldn't be sure' George said 'I bet he hit his back on those thick wooden rails. Do you remember when I fell on them my back was really bruised for days but then I didn't fall very far' Fred said 'Well if he did hit his back then the nurses are right he will never walk again. We'll have to let our coach know that Ron won't be joining the team after-all'.

Two days passed and Fred and George travelled back to the burrow with the rest of their family and Hermione Ron was helped up to his bedroom and all around the room he saw pictures of him playing Quiditch Molly said 'My love are you alright' Ron said 'Get out now please just leave me alone' Fred and George stood outside the room listening to Ron smash pictures and furniture Arthur walked over and said 'We should have moved all his Quiditch stuff out of his room' Percy said 'He just needs to be patient' Fred turned to his brother and punched him in the face he said 'Patient did you even hear what the nurse said you idiot Ron will never walk again he has lost his chances to play for the England Quiditch team' Fred walked into his room slamming the door behind him Hermione knocked on the door and walked in she walked over to the bed where Fred lay curled up on his side Fred said 'Invincible brothers are supposed to be invincible' Hermione said 'Ron is strong he will pull through this I know he will'. The next morning Fred and George worked on some new combos whilst they were practicing George spotted Ron watching them from his bedroom window Fred said 'Maybe we should spend some time with him today he's been cooped up in that room for ages', Fred and George walked up to Ron's room and walked in the smell of sweat and blood hit them instantly Ron said 'Don't you ever knock' Fred said 'We're concerned about you Ron it's nearly Christmas we can't leave you sat up here by yourself' George said 'Yeah Fred's right plus this room stinks has something died in here your not alone in this house we're your family let us help you' Ron said 'Your wrong I feel more alone than ever and nobody understands' Fred said 'Then help us to understand Ron please don't push us away' Ron turned to them and said 'Get out before I kill you both'.

 

Weeks turned into months and Ron became more and more darker as he watched Fred and Hermione spend more and more time together on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding he felt life return to his legs and as if like magic he could walk again as he was getting ready for the wedding he heard a voice inside his head and he blacked out, when he came round he looked out of his window and saw the wedding was in full swing and that was when he saw Fred and Hermione dancing and he felt something dark welling up inside of him he transported to the fields behind the burrow and with a flick of his wand he set the burrow on fire Fred looked up at the burning building he turned to Hermione and said 'Ron's still inside' Fred ran forward towards the building but an explosion forced him back Hermione ran over to him and helped him back onto his feet Molly and Arthur ran over and said 'Fred are you alright your not hurt are you' Fred said 'No I'm alright but Ron was inside' before anyone else had a chance to get into the house it collapsed Ron stood in the field a evil smile on his face the dark voice led him to black manor where he swore allegiance to the dark side Bellatrix said 'Bring me your retched brother let's see how tough you are. Fred was stood out in the field looking up at the stars he turned around when he heard someone walking towards him a dark magic struck him and he was knocked unconscious Ron walked over to him and said 'Sleep dear brother for it may sometime before you can again'.    


End file.
